


Hotel Del Luna

by dearjongskie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Hotel Del Luna Chanbaek version, Krisbaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjongskie/pseuds/dearjongskie
Summary: where Baekhyun finds himself the new owner of the guest house of the moon





	Hotel Del Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the creators of Hotel Del Luna, uwu it inspired me to write a chanbaek version for it, of course with other ships as well. Please watche hotel del luna and continue to suppoert the Hong Sisters who was behind thsi great master piece! Thank you and enjoy!

The soft gust of wind blew away the dirty scarf the young traveller was wearing. The sun was shining brightly, allowing the beads of sweat run down against his bloodied cheek. Baekhyun glares at the bright sun. He's thirsty and hungry, but there is no single sign of cottages that could offer shelter and water near the sandy dessert he's walking through. He's tired and he just wants to rest but he can't. Not when he still doesn't find the ever popular guest house of the moon.

He laughs bitterly. He glares at the horse who was dragging the heavy carriage and was as tired as he is. He's off to find the guest house of the moon. It's been a week since he started running off the palace after doing such a grave crime, not a single guest house resembled the guest house of the moon.

He wants to scream, he wants to kill himself already, but he finds it hard to as he cannot go without sending what he considered as family to the guest house of the moon. Baekhyun laughs again. This was his punishment. This was all his fault. He was raised to be perfect and never get caught but trusting someone who you thought to believe that will never betray you was the biggest mistake he had ever done.

He just wanted to die like the others who died from his hands.

-

"Why are you so dirty? Did you happen to walk all the way from the capital to here?" Baekhyun did not answer, instead he stared at the strange man who was preparing some wine for him to drink. How did he find someone out of nowhere? He doesn't know. "You must be hungry and thirsty. Come on, drink this." He said and offered Baekhyun the wooden bowl with wine.

He takes what was offered and drinks. He drops the bowl harshly. Then glares.

"The wine tastes horrible and you're very noisy." Baekhyun stands up and takes the wine. He walks towards the carriage and pours the rest of the wine on the big wooden box he was carrying the whole time.

The strange man approaches Baekhyun and watches what the young man was doing. "Did someone die?" he gets no answer as Baekhyun mindlessly pours the content of the bottle with a sorrowful expression. "Or did you kill someone?" the young man stops, he stares at the strange man with blazing eyes. "There are only two types of people who pass by this place even in this horrible weather. It;s either a person who killed someone or a person who's on his way to die."

"Why did the deities even give you the ability to speak when all you ever say are useless things." Baekhyun says, grimly. "Do you want me to slice off your tongue so you can live your life safely?"

"This tongue of my maybe of use all the time but it knows how to say things that can be of help." the stranger says, Baekhyun feels mocked. "Are you perhaps passing by for another reason?"

"It's none of you business." Baekhyun says. Ignoring the strange man who's eyes were glinting in excitement.

"It seems like you've been wandering for a very long time. Are you perhaps looking for something?"

Baekhyun glares, "I'm looking for a guest house. I heard that there is a guest house for the souls of the dead where they can do the things they have not succeeded in doing."

"You must be looking for the Guest House of the Moon." Baekhyun's eyes and ears falls on the stranger with such great intensity of desire.

"Do you know that place?"

"It's a place for the dead people who can't seem to decide to go to the afterlife."

"Where is that place? Tell me how can I go there."

"You can't." the strange man says, "Only dead people can go there." Baekhyun's eyes became violent and he snatches his sword, weilding it towards the strange man's neck.

"Tell me how to go there." Baekhyun says, he withdraws his sword and aims it for his own neck. "Do I have to die for me to go there?" The strange man smirks, Baekhyun presses but he gets distracted as he hears a colossal noise from behind and looks back, he sees men on their horses approaching him.

He glares and weilds his sword, ready to kill the people who was the reason why he was so mad about being alive. As he aims his sword towards the general who was near him, they began to disappear. Baekhyun sees the moon and stood frozen in his place.

"Was this the place?" Baekhyun looks around and finds that he was alone, his horse, the angry men, and even the strange man with his shack was gone. He was alone with his own sword. Baekhyun stares at the big full moon ahead and hears a deep voice.

"You are arrogant and foolish. You are a human who has fallen into self-pity. You have found the place where you have to pay for your sins with your own two feet. So suffer until you find a way to cross over to the afterlife."

Baekhyun feels cold, his senses perk up as he feels someone creeping behind him, he weilds his sword and charges. His eyes widens as his sword was charged on the big terrifying tree's bark, he tried pulling it out but he fails and he was being pulled. Until he sees no more of what was his sword.

A big gush of wind suddenly surrounds him, like a hurricane, woods and different kinds of things swirls and builds on its own, Baekhyun watches with his two eyes as the guest house unfolds in front of him, welcoming him as the new owner of the place where he can pay for his sins.


End file.
